clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets World Tour
The Muppets World Tour was a party in Club Penguin that occurred from March 20 to April 1, 2014. It was based on the Disney movie, Muppets Most Wanted (which was released in theaters on March 21, 2014), and The Muppets franchise itself. Storyline The Muppets decided to visit Club Penguin as part of their tour, so to celebrate, Cadence planned to bring some of the world to the island. Penguins headed to the Muppet Theater to be in a finale show with the Muppets, as well as traveling the globe to perform different acts. At the same time, a jewel thief mystery was going on and Kermit the Frog was blamed for it, while the real thief was still on the loose. Description Official Press Release The Muppets Take Disney Club Penguin The Muppets World Tour comes to Club Penguin Island March 20 through April 1 KELOWNA, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA, March 20– The Muppets are taking over Disney Club Penguin, the #1 virtual world for kids, for a two-week event where members will be able to dress up like and perform with their some of their favorite Muppets to celebrate the all-new, big-screen adventure Muppets Most Wanted, in theaters March 21. In the movie, the entire Muppets gang takes off on a global tour, selling out grand theaters in some of Europe’s most exciting destinations, including Berlin, Madrid, Dublin and London. And now, penguin players can make their own international performance debuts alongside the Muppets in exotic locations like Paris, Mexico, India, and Germany. Club Penguin members will even get to dress up like the Muppets, including Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Swedish Chef and more. Starting on March 20, players will embark on quests, traveling across the island to take the stage and perform alongside the Muppets. Players will have to master performances like singing a duet with Miss Piggy in Great Britain or throwing cream pies with Fozzie in Germany. Along the way, penguins will earn exclusive rewards for their quests. On March 28, penguins will unite for a Grand Finale performance at the Muppets Theater hosted by Kermit the Frog. During the Muppets World Tour on Club Penguin: *Members can leave the dressing room in style with exclusive character costumes including Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, and more. *Members can fill their igloos with the Club Penguin Airliner, Air Pilot’s Seat, Check-in Terminal, Stage Curtain, and Grand Stage Arch to prepare for the Muppets World Tour. *Members can collect exclusive items like a floral shirt, tourist camera and straw hat. *With the one-of-a-kind Muppet Maker, members can create customized Muppet costumes for their penguins to wear on the island. Features Countries and Prizes This section includes the countries portrayed in different rooms at the event, as well as the Muppet you can perform with and the free items you can get for doing so. Other Trivia *It was the eighth sponsored party in Club Penguin. *Polo Field tweeted a hint about the party in February 2014, stating that it would have "a bunch of different places around the world on it", for example France and Brazil.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/435894269069389824 *A new species of puffle made a cameo in the trailer of the party, the Orange Tabby Cat, which became available for adoption at the Puffle Party 2014 in April. *The Plaza's music during the party was the same used in #WaddleOn: Penguin Carols. Glitches *A few days before the game was updated for the party, everyone had their free Level 1 membership badge. The glitch was fixed after a few hours. **This party was one of the parties where the Club Penguin Team was unable to fix the bug where it did not show the membership ad when heading to the Underwater room as a non-member with the Moss Key Pin. *There was a glitch where Kermit the Frog would not be added to your friends list even after trying to add him. Polo Field said on Twitter that the team was trying to fix this. **This glitch was later fixed. *There was a glitch where players could not open Kermit's Player Card from their friends list. *There was a glitch when a non-member tried to obtain a member item from the Muppets passport, a The Fair 2014 popup would appear. *There was a glitch when you acted with other penguins and before ending, if you took off your equipment there would be 2 penguins standing and not moving. *There was a glitch where when doing the tap dance, when you took the item during the middle, you would get the popup for Fozzie Bear when you do the Cream Pie dance. The glitch above would also happen. *There was a glitch where the item action took place in the top left corner of the screen. *Players were able to get into the Muppet Theater early by using an EPF Phone to teleport into the Stage, but opening the Club Penguin Times right before they were teleported. *On March 28, in the Muppets Passport, it showed that players could go to the Stage and perform when the Stage (Muppet Theater) was not opened. **This glitch was fixed after the Stage was opened, but there was another glitch where the whole screen would become low quality upon getting into the Stage to perform. Gallery Sneak Peeks 88ECDC36-11C8-45CD-8742-0B1D8F7C32D1.PNG|Spike Hike's hint about the party PoloFieldConfirmMuppetsWorldTour.png|Polo Field confirming the party PoloFieldStateMuppetsTakeover.png|Polo Field giving some information about the party CPAIRAirplane.PNG|An image of the CP Airliner from the Portuguese What's New Blog Muppet Performance.jpg MuppetsFranceSneakPeek.jpg|A sneak peek of the Beach during the party, as seen on Club Penguin's Twitter BlogMuppets-1394638622-600x347.jpg C7E36B4B-11FC-4E84-A4E6-624BF18F4B99.JPG Kermit and AA.jpg Muppetsworldtoursneakpeek.png|A sneak peek from Polo Field's Twitter Rookie and Animal.PNG|Rookie and Animal jamming Club Penguin Times Issue 437 CPTimesIssue437FeatureStory.png|Feature Story CPTimesIssue437FeatureStoryContinued.png|Feature Story continued CPTimesIssue437UpcomingEvents.png|Upcoming Events Issue 438 CPTimesIssue438FeatureStory.png|Feature Story CPTimesIssue438FeatureStoryContinued.png|Feature Story continued CPTimesIssue438SupportStory.png|Support Story CPTimesIssue438UpcomingEvents.png|Upcoming Events Issue 439 CPTimesIssue439Article1.png|Feature Story CPTimesIssue439Article1Continued.png|Feature Story continued CPTimesIssue439Article2.png|Support Story CPTimesIssue439Article3.png|Upcoming Events CPTimesIssue439Article4BonusStory.png|Bonus Story Issue 440 CPTimesIssue440Article1.png|Feature Story CPTimesIssue440Article1Continued.png|Feature Story continued CPTimesIssue440Article2.png|Support Story News3cp.png|Upcoming Events CPTimesIssue440Article4.png|Bonus Story Issue 441 CPTimesIssue441Article2.png|Support Story Screens PreawarenessMWTLogin.png|The first homepage and login screen MuppetsHome2.JPG|The second homepage and login screen 0319-Muppets-On-Now-ExitScreen-1395283772.jpg|The first logoff screen 0319-Muppets-Member-ExitScreen-1395283772.jpg|The second logoff screen Muppets World Tour logo screen.png|The logo screen Homepage MuppetsWorldTourHomepage1.png|The first homepage graphic MuppetsWorldTourHomepage2.png|The second homepage graphic MuppetsWorldTourHomepage3.png|The third homepage graphic Rooms Muppets World Tour Airport.png|Airport Muppets World Tour Beach.png|Beach Muppets World Tour Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Muppets World Tour Cove.png|Cove Muppets World Tour Dock.png|Dock Muppets World Tour Forest.png|Forest Muppets World Tour Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Muppets World Tour Plaza.png|Plaza Muppets World Tour Ski Village.png|Ski Village Muppets World Tour Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Muppets World Tour Stage.png|Stage (as Muppet Theater) Muppets World Tour Town.png|Town Emoticons Muppets 2014 Emoticons Clap.gif|Clapping Muppets 2014 Emoticons Face.png|Constantine Muppets 2014 Emoticons Pie.gif|Cream Pie Muppets 2014 Emoticons Laugh.png|Laughing Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Smile.png|Smile Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Straight.png|Indifferent Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Sad.png|Sad Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Surprised.png|Surprised Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Tongue.png|Poking Out Tongue Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Wink.png|Winking Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Sick.png|Sick Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Mad.png|Mad Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Upset.png|Upset Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Meh.png|Meh Face Acts Good Grief The Comedians a Bear.PNG|Day 1 - Fozzie Bear - Germany Its Moi Miss Peegee.PNG|Day 2 - Miss Piggy - England The Great Gonzo is Back.PNG|Day 3 - Gonzo - Spain Gershgurndymorndeeburndeeburndeeflip.png|Day 4 - Swedish Chef - France Am I a Muppet or a Man.png|Day 5 - Walter - India Muppets World Tour 2014 Ski Village.png|Day 6 - Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker - Russia DRUM DRUM DRUM!!!!!!!.png|Day 7 - Animal - Brazil Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Day 8 - Pépe - Mexico Other Constantine Wanted.PNG|A note of Constantine FlightsIglooList.png|The CP Air Flights List FlightsIglooList2.png|A note of the CP Air Flights List FlightsIglooList3.png|Another note of the CP Air Flights List MuppetsWorldTourMembershipPopup.png|A Membership Note whenever a non-member tried to claim a member item from the party Perform with Muppets.png|All of the performing Muppets at the theater Videos OFFICIAL TEASER - Too Soon! - Club Penguin Club Penguin - Muppets World Tour Teaser Video OFFICIAL - Muppets Teaser Video "Diva Piggy!!" - Club Penguin OFFICIAL - Muppets Teaser Video "Dubstep Puffle ft. Animal!" - Club Penguin OFFICIAL - Muppets in Club Penguin Trailer Disney Club Penguin Game On - Muppets World Tour 2014 Messages Tour Guide Description Jokes Safe Chat Messages Names in other languages SWF References Category:Sponsored Parties Category:2014 Category:Parties of 2014